erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
J.Z.
J.Z., labeled "Disney Villain Jr.", is the main antagonist and a new contestant joining Erin's Total Magical Adventure and was placed on Team Jafar (named by him). Personality J.Z.'s a fan of every villain, especially with all the antagonists of the show. He is charimsmatic, sneaky, intelligent, a bit sadist, easy to anger, a bully, and cruel. But he can be calm and patient in some situations. He maybe a cheater, sabotages, and sadistic, he has his limits. He does follow the code of honor and claims to be a gentleman. He is only selfish when it comes to money. His anger gets the better of him and he can be a coward at times. He has a crush on Sylvia who doesn't share the same feelings for him. He's very possessive of her and he'll do anything to win her heart. This causes a rivalry between him and Gard. Despite this, he would never let Sylvia be in danger or get hurt by anyone else. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In Logo Loco-Motive, J.Z. snatches the egg away from Justin, who examinates it. J.Z. becomes enraged, and he accuses Lightning of both letting it happen on purpose and of being in league with the Scott, who he wasn't involved at all. He furiously attacks Lightning, who claims he couldn't think right when there's panicking situations, to which Robbie responds he doesn't think at all. As he keeps chasing Lightning. J.Z. smacks his pipe on Team Jafar's table, making the logos fly everywhere, much to Heather's frustration. When Lightning stops as Erin ends the challange, J.Z. manages to hit him, finally satiating his own rage. In Skultimate Frights, he's real name is revealed to be Joey Zachary much to his embarrassment. In To Catch a Fairy, As Erin explains the challange J.Z. states he and the remaining contestants they're not five years old, to which Erin responds some of them act like one. During the challange, as J.Z. and his team went to the Fear Tent, with Team Hope following them, he suspected that it would be the other's fears to appear but instead, they ended up confronting J.Z.'s fear, Makayla, scaring him away enough to abandons the challange in an attempt to escape her. As he runs away from his ex-date, J.Z. tries to avoid her, by hiding on the Dimmsdale sign hill, then a tree, then the movie theatre, and then inside the stomach of a lion in the zoo, but Makayla is able to find him, scaring him more. When J.Z. finds his last hiding place left, a hotel room, Makayla finds him there as well. Having enough of his old nanny tormenting him, J.Z. finally stands up to her calls her out for what she did to him and Zarina to his entire life, as Makayla falls of the hotel room, he throws a boulder at her, before the camera fades to black as it finally falls on her. After Coco is brought back to normal and the fairy, who turns out to be Alyssa, is caught at the end of the challenge, J.Z. walks inside the park to encounter the teams and the staff. After Dakota's elimination, J.Z. was one of the contestants who were annoyed at being at Escalator Land. See also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Jafar